Summer Child, Winter King
by ImprisonedByTechnology
Summary: La tristeza por la muerte de Bran y Rickon lo ciega de dolor, pero no completamente. La pequeña parte racional de la mente de Robb reacciona antes de cometer un error aún mayor.


Para el Reto #24 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Los personajes son de George R. R. Martin

* * *

_Oh, mi dulce niño de verano, ¿qué sabes tú del miedo?_

Robb recuerda las palabras que la Vieja Tata había dicho a Bran en tantas ocasiones, la mayoría de las veces con el fin de desalentar al niño de las historias de terror que tanto le gustan.

'Gustaban', piensa Robb, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo.

Ningún sonido sale de su boca a pesar de las torrenciales lágrimas que se deslizan por su rostro, dejando un húmedo rastro que a Robb le parece humillante. Pero en ese momento, no le preocupa verse como un niño en vez de como el hombre, el Rey, que es. Sus hermanos menores, Bran y Rickon, están muertos gracias a quien él creyó su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Agradece estar a solas en la pequeña habitación que le fue procurada por sus rehenes, puesto que a pesar de no estar avergonzado de sus lágrimas y su furia. Robb sabe que no es prudente dejarse ver en ese estado.

Viento Gris se acerca a él, su cabeza frotándose en los hombros de Robb. Él abraza al lobo huargo y llora en su pelaje. Sus hermanos, sus pequeños hermanos, muertos.

Con gran tristeza y enojo, Robb recuerda las alegres carcajadas de Rickon cada vez que Peludo lo tiraba al suelo en una falsa pelea; los ojos tercos de Bran cada vez que fallaba con el arco y la flecha. Recuerda también cómo derrotó al hijo del Rey Robert en el entrenamiento con espadas.

Esos y otros recuerdos dominan su mente durante horas, hasta que golpes suaves en la puerta detienen su llanto. Mientras él seca las lágrimas con las mangas de su ropa, Viento Gris se acerca sigiloso a la puerta, orejas atrás y colmillos mostrándose. El lobo no hace un ruido, pero Robb lo conoce lo suficiente para comprender que hay algo malo detrás de esa puerta.

"Mi Señor," dice una dulce y tímida voz. "Le traigo un poco de vino."

En el momento en que Robb se pone de pie para abrir la puerta, nota que la jarra de vino en la mesa de noche sigue llena; no han sido más que un par de horas desde que su escudero le llevó el suave dorado del Arbor. Algo no está bien.

De igual forma, abre la puerta y ve a una chica de catorce o quince años, una bonita figura y hermoso cabello castaño. Robb siente ganas de pasar sus manos entre los suaves mechones, pero un sutil gruñido de Viento Gris hacia la chica hace que sus intenciones desaparezcan.

_'Viento Gris no confía en ella,'_ piensa Robb, _'y aparte, estoy prometido a otra. A una mujer que no conozco y no se si es tan bella como esta doncella.'_

"¿Mi Señor necesita algo?" pregunta ella en un susurro, dejando el vino al lado de la otra jarra. "Siento mucho lo de sus hermanos. Me gustaría poder hacer algo para que mi Señor se sienta mejor."

Robb la observa acercarse a él hasta que Viento Gris se interpone y se sienta frente a él, sus amarillos ojos fijos en la chica Westerling.

"A su lobo no parezco agradarle," dice ella con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa. "Mi nombre es Jeyne Westerling, mi Señor, no soy una enemiga que venga a hacerle daño."

Viento Gris, al parecer, no piensa lo mismo. Aún así, Robb necesita a alguien que lo escuche. No puede compartir su dolor con los caballeros que lo siguen y no tiene a nadie más con quien hablar.

"Viento Gris, afuera," comanda Robb.

El lobo lo mira, y en sus ojos Robb ve una advertencia, pero ¿desde cuándo los lobos dan advertencias sobre personas? Si la mente de Robb no estuviese cegada por el dolor de la muerte de sus hermanos, habría recordado todas aquellas ocasiones en que Viento Gris distinguió amigo de enemigo, pero por desgracia, en ese momento no existe nada que lo distraiga de la tristeza que siente. El lobo le obedece y él cierra la puerta de la habitación.

"Bran sabía escalar muy bien," dice Robb, sentándose al borde de la cama. Jeyne se sienta a su lado, su delgado brazo deslizándose entre las manos de Robb. "nadie en todo Invernalia podía llegar a donde él llegaba con sólo sus manos y sus piernas. Rickon no tenía siquiera cinco años, pero se notaba en sus ojos la alegría que le daba vernos a todos. Ellos no tenían que morir. Ésta es mi guerra, no de ellos. ¿Por qué Theon haría algo así? ¿Por qué traicionar mi confianza de la peor manera?"

Robb nota que la muchacha no responde. _'Ella no sabe lo que es perder familia, no conoce la guerra,'_ piensa Robb.

Si no es por vino y para ofrecer consuelo entonces, ¿para qué está aquí? Ella misma le responde sin palabras al acariciar sus brazos e inclinarse hacia él, besándolo. Robb no es tomado por sorpresa. A pesar de no ser como... Theon, Robb conoce a las mujeres. A su mente llegan ideas que unos meses antes no habría contemplado. ¿Sería posible que ésta niña trate de seducirlo por algún fin político?

"Deje de pensar en cosas tristes, mi Señor," ella le dice entre besos. "Estoy yo para hacerlo sentir mejor."

Las palabras de la muchacha no lo convencen, pero sus labios y sus manos sí. Robb se deja llevar por las caricias de ella y antes de que pueda pensar con claridad, se encuentra sobre ella, desnudo, entregándose completamente al placer físico que nunca había sentido. Los gemidos de dolor de ella le dicen que pare, pero su propio cuerpo le dice que siga, y eso hace hasta que una sensación conocida le dice que ha terminado. Robb se deja caer al lado de ella, y observa cómo una lágrima recorre la mejilla de la chica y se detiene cerca de su boca. En ese instante, Robb observa dos caminos ante él.

Recuerda a su padre, quien siempre valoró el honor antes que otra cosa. Lo honorable sería desposar a la muchacha inmediatamente, pero entonces recuerda la guerra. _'En medio de una guerra, no hay tiempo para el honor'_, había escuchado decir a uno de los Karstarks. De estar vivo su padre se decepcionaría de él, pero su padre había muerto en manos de quien ahora se enfrenta contra el Norte. Con determinación, Robb toma su decisión.

"Deberías marcharte," dice Robb a la asustada muchacha que lo mira con incredulidad. "Vete antes de que alguien sepa de esto."

Ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡P-puedo haber quedado encinta!"

Robb asiente. "De ser así, reconoceré mi responsabilidad, pero ahora tengo un deber para con los Frey."

La chica comienza a llorar, acomoda su ropa tan rápido como puede y sale de la habitación. Da un saltito al ver a Viento Gris en la puerta, pero sigue caminando y se pierde de vista. Robb deja que el lobo entre y asegura la puerta. Se sirve un vaso de vino y lo toma de un trago.

"Cometí un error, Viento Gris," le dice al lobo, que lo mira con una sombra de_ 'te lo dije'_ en sus ojos amarillos. "Sólo espero que este error no me cueste la guerra."


End file.
